


The shipping problem got a bit too real

by Mintyxxchuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cupid Huening Kai, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kang Taehyun realizing his feelings, M/M, No Angst, Oblivious Kang Taehyun, Obvious Choi Beomgyu, Pining Idiots, Rivals to Lovers, The whole school ships them, Yeonbin are pining idiots too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu
Summary: Whatever, it's not his problem. Taehyun keeps to himself and a rival like Beomgyu shouldn't give much effect on him. Maybe Taehyun should focus more into studying than a boy that apparently the school ships him with. A boy that he supposedly hates.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 193





	The shipping problem got a bit too real

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be written around the time i was beginning to write my Yeonbin Deception AU and i’ve FINALLY gotten around to write this short Oneshot <3
> 
> So enjoy ❤️
> 
> Ps. I haven’t edited it yet.

_Stop telling me to date the dude_.

His tweet pops up inside his head in the middle of studying and Taehyun's pen that was tapping against his lips freezes at the intruding thought. For a long second that feels more like an eternity, he stares at his notes but he isn't exactly reading them. The very quiet atmosphere of the library is daunting, like a surprise is awaiting for him.

The sun peeks from the window that's situated right next to him and his table, bathing his books with light and all of a sudden, he thinks of the bane of his existence— _Choi Beomgyu_.

The older guy is like the sun, isn't he? Very bright, literally both intelligent and charming; one of them which Taehyun thinks he lacks. The boy annoys him relentlessly, not that Beomgyu actually ever bothered him. Just his presence intimidates Taehyun. Is it just him or does everyone else feels like the whole world stops when Beomgyu smiles? He often feels sick around the boy too. Is Beomgyu's aura too overwhelming for him..?

_Whatever_ , it's not his problem. Taehyun keeps to himself and a rival like Beomgyu shouldn't give much effect on him. Maybe Taehyun should focus more into studying than a boy that apparently the school ships him with. A boy that he supposedly hates.

Because, why would they even look at each other that way?

But his harsh tweet bothers him throughout his studying session and Taehyun finds himself going home, feeling guiltier than ever.

_This is it_!

Taehyun takes a deep breath as he turns a corner in the direction of his classroom, schooling a look of perfect calm hiding the storm of nerves inside of him. His legs feel heavy as he finally decides to talk to Beomgyu other than glowering at him every time their results come out and he saw the older comes out as the top of the batch.

The same legs falter to a stop when he catches Beomgyu sitting on the windowsill with one arm thrown over his friend's— Taehyun recognizes the yellow-haired person to be the varsity captain, Choi Yeonjun—shoulders in the hallway right in front of their classroom. Taehyun also recognizes the student body's president leaning against the wall next to them and didn't missed the heart eyes the older is giving to Yeonjun. They seem to be deep in their conversation, faces calm until Yeonjun says something and Beomgyu laughs.

Taehyun's stomach twist in.. _discomfort_? Why does it feel as if there are thousands of bugs coming alive in his stomach? But Taehyun stays rooted in the corner of the hallway, physically couldn't tear his eyes away from his enemy.

Beomgyu's laugh is.. not _annoying_. It's loud, yes. But annoying? No. The sound is _surprisingly_ pleasant. Like he'd discovered a new kind of music. One that he could imagine himself listening to without getting tired.

"KANG TAEHYUN!,"

A shrill scream breaks him out of his daze and the hallway suddenly falls silent as a taller student he recognizes as his classmate and best friend barrages into him, slinging his arm around Taehyun's shoulders and almost bringing them both down to the floor.

Taehyun's face burns when he realizes all eyes are on them and he slaps Huening Kai on the chest as if to give the boy a warning. The boy, did not, infact got the the warning because he looks around in the hallway with a curious look. "Why are you here? Our class is like the opposite way of this hall?," he asks loudly and Taehyun prays silently that the ground would swallow him whole.

"Can you like _shut_ —,"

"Hey,"

Taehyun is too embarrassed to admit he'd let out a startled squeak as both of them turn towards the outsider that had approached them unknowingly.

The outsider who is also.. _Beomgyu_. It's apparent that his friends weren't expecting him to greet Taehyun too, seeing the looks of confusion they wear on their faces.

But _oh Wow_. Has Beomgyu always had been this pretty? Taehyun is pretty observant of his surrounding but he just can't seem to look at the older longer than a second, even from afar. Seeing Beomgyu up close is just a whole other experience— the boy is so pretty and Taehyun wonders how God could give him such pretty features just like that. His heart picks up a little bit when Beomgyu meets his eyes, curious and just pretty.

The silence prolongs and Taehyun's face burns more when he realizes he's staring at Beomgyu without a word. He clears his throat. "Uh, sorry, Beomgyu-ssi. I— i was looking for you," Taehyun admits begrudgingly, causing his friend to look at him in bewilderment.

The thing is, Taehyun doesn't look for people. People look for him. It's surprising that Taehyun would even approach anyone, much less his supposed enemy. It's not him being arrogant, it's more to Taehyun liking his personal bubble despite being an extrovert by heart.

Beomgyu's eyes are widened in surprise as he tilts his head. "What for?," the older asks in bewilderment. Taehyun looks away and clenches his fists to hide his nerve.

"Um, i realized that after the.. unm.. gossip page tweeted.. about the ship thing—," Taehyun internally winces at how awkward he sounds. "—i sounded rude in my reaction tweet. I just like to apologize for that..," he mumbles.

Beomgyu's chuckle brings his eyes back to the older boy's and he feels the breath knocks out of him when he sees a soft smile on the older's lips. "It's okay, Taehyun, i completely understand. Don't worry about it, okay? I wasn't being polite with my reaction tweet either,"

Taehyun licks his lips, mouth suddenly feeling dry. "So, no hard feelings?," again, he winces internally. Beomgyu beams, eyes turning to crescents and it it just him but did he see the boy's friends' exchanging teasing looks between them..?

"No hard feelings" Beomgyu confirms and reaches upward. Taehyun holds his breath as the older gently ruffles his hair and just as quickly, retrieves his hand. With a smile that makes Taehyun's heart beat faster than normal, Beomgyu turns on his feet and leads his friends away from them both.

Taehyun is obviously still in shock— feet rooted on the floor and the phantom warmth still felt on his hair. He feels warm all over, not the embarrassed one..but something completely different.

He feels a nudge on his side and Taehyun immediately shoots a glare at his loud friend who is giving him a teasing grin. "What," he says gruffly which only fires up Huening Kai.

"So.. is that gossip page correct..?,"

Taehyun detects the teasing tone and immediately walks away to the direction of their class. Huening Kai catches up to him with his long legs easily and it's clear that the boy is relentless. "Does little Taehyunie have a crush..?," Huening Kai teases softly.

Taehyun rolls his eyes but his cheeks burn with scarlet which didn't go unnoticed by his friend. "Shut up," he hisses back and Huening Kai cackles.

Okay, why did Taehyun allow himself to be dragged to the field for a game of soccer..? Of course, it's because of his inability to say no to Huening Kai's pleading eyes.

"Please, Taehyunie! I haven't seen you play soccer in a while now! I want to see my friend being sporty again,"

But of course, he should've expected this was a set up. It's Huening Kai! What should he expect..? Is fate that cruel or is it planned that Beomgyu would always be his rival? Because the older is now standing opposite of him with a red bib over his jersey which is a contrast to his blue bib.

"Fair game, you get me?," Yeonjun calls out as a referee on the side. Beside him on the bench sits Huening Kai who waves at him enthusiastically and Soobin who is deep in his book but Taehyun still notices the glances he shoots at the older boy. How obvious. Taehyun thinks and shakes his head to focus back on the game.

He immediately meets Beomgyu's eyes.

"Game—," then, the whistle blows.

It was going well.

Taehyun's team is leading by a point but he could tell that Beomgyu's is catching up as the time for the game is closing more and more. The sun is blazing down their necks but Taehyun feels energetic, alive. It's not every day he sees Beomgyu in the flesh. Should he purposely lose just to see Beomgyu cheering with his teammates..? Probably not. His teammate would kill him if he does.

Taehyun swiftly dodges an opponent, gracefully handling the ball with his legs. Vaguely, he sees a crowd forming on the bleachers through the corner of his eyes. What's so interesting about a bunch of boys playing kick a ball..? He thinks.

Momentarily, he gets distracted and the distraction lands him on his side, wheezing in pain as an opponent had accidentally kicked him in the shin. His ears ring as a whistle blows and breaks up the game. The pain is excruciating and Taehyun grits his teeth as he holds onto his leg. His sight is blurry until it clears and he sees Beomgyu hovering over him in concern.

"—Taehyun? Hey, focus on me," like magic, Taehyun is drawn towards the older's voice and the pain seems to dull as he stares at Beomgyu's face who is twisted with concern. He couldn't hear anything or see anyone but Beomgyu. The older holds him on his arms, subtly shaking him to bring him back to reality but how could he when Beomgyu is so closed to him?

"I'm going to bring him to the infirmary," Beomgyu announces as he lifts Taehyun's arm and brings it over his shoulder. His touch burns when his arm wraps itself around Taehyun's waist. The younger stares at Beomgyu's side profile in a daze, both mesmerized and in pain. He didn't even notice Beomgyu waving everyone off. Didn't even notice the wicked but still concerned smile on Huening Kai's face and the interchange of acknowledgement between him and Beomgyu's friends.

All he could see and think of is Beomgyu, Beomgyu, Beomgyu..

"You didn't break anything but it will bruise," the nurse of their school infirmary says calmly. Beomgyu furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Taehyun is awkwardly sitting on a bed, legs swinging and one of them is pressed with ice.

"Then, why was he unresponsive..?," The older asks and Taehyun blushes. The nurse shrugs.

"He was probably in shock. Just ice it for 10-15 minutes and you can leave," the nurse says and excuses herself out of the room which leaves them both in silence.

"You're pretty clumsy," Beomgyu huffs as he sits across of Taehyun. The younger frowns and glares at him.

"I was distracted," Taehyun replies. Beomgyu shakes his head.

"What got you so distracted in that pretty head of yours?,"

Pretty. Taehyun seems to shut down at the word as he stares at Beomgyu, unblinking. The older seems to notice his mistake as a blush covers every inch of his face and ears. They sit in awkward silence until Taehyun pulls himself together.

"Uh— well, i was thinking about why people were gathering to watch a soccer game," He answers, almost embarrassed. Beomgyu nods and shrugs.

"Isn't it obvious?," the older says. Taehyun frowns, confused. Beomgyu catches this. "It's because of us," He continues. It didn't sound like bragging, despite how he had worded his sentence. It sounds like a casual fact.

"But.. why..?,"

Beomgyu purses his lips. "First of all, the Kang Taehyun was playing and you have quite a number of fans here—," Taehyun scrunches his nose in distaste. "Second, we were playing a game together. It's bound to attract the shippers from that gossip account," oh. That makes sense.

But.. "Didn't you just fuel the shippers more since you helped me..?," Taehyun asks almost hesitantly. Beomgyu raises his eyebrow at him and shrugs.

"Well, they can talk all they want. Why should we care?," Beomgyu says, a stubborn tone in his voice. Taehyun nods and suddenly a question pops up inside his head.

"But.. why would the students come to watch me play soccer..?," he asks, genuinely curious. Beomgyu hums, sending a chill down Taehyun's spine which makes him aware that this might be the longest conversation they've ever had.

"You always, and i mean always study, Taehyun. To see you do something out of studying is kinda a miracle," Beomgyu snorts at his own words. Taehyun furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Do i study that much..? He thinks.

"Why do you study a lot?," Beomgyu suddenly asks. Taehyun was about to say something like "for my future," but stops himself. Why does he study a lot..? He ponders. Then, he shrugs.

"It's fun," he says simply and Beomgyu bursts out, laughing. Taehyun wants to be mad because obviously, Beomgyu is laughing at him but his anger wavers when he realizes how contagious Beomgyu's laugh is. He finds himself smiling as he waits for the older to calm down.

Then, he asks. "What about you, Beomgyu-ssi—,"

"Hyung. Call me hyung,"

Taehyun hesitates. The drop of formalities feel like a line he should't cross. This person across him is his rival isn't he? But, seeing Beomgyu's expectant look vanishes the thought of being rivals. "Okay.. hyung, why do you study..?," Taehyun asks.

Beomgyu glows at the drop of formality as he addresses Taehyun's question. "Well, i have someone that i like," Oh.

Is that disappointment he's feeling..? Taehyun then suddenly feels confused. How does this correlate..?

The older seems to notice his questionable look.

"I' like him since first year of high school and i used to pass by his class in the morning to catch his attention but he's always studying. I immediately knew that he was—is— a top student,"

This sounds familiar.. Taehyun thinks as he looks at the older curiously. Beomgyu continues.

"Then, i had the realization that the way to his heart is not by catching his eyes but by drawing his attention to me by being on the same level of intelligence as him. I am a smart student and i have a lot to catch up with but in the end, i did. I still haven't caught his attention yet though," Beomgyu ends, sounding disheartened.

Taehyun catches himself by surprise when he lets out a scoff. "Wow, how oblivious can the dude be..?what an idiot," he wonders out loud and Beomgyu stares at him, almost in disbelief. "What?," Taehyun asks after Beomgyu continues to stare at him.

Taehyun frowns before his brain starts working and he.. Oh God, i've connected the dots. He feels himself burning up, flustered as he stares at Beomgyu back with widened eyes.

I am the idiot.

Taehyun seriously didn't know how to feel about this. Didn't even know how he feels for Beomgyu. But his stomach is an eruption of butterflies and he'd read somewhere that this usually means attraction. Whatever he's feeling, it's clear that his heart is liking this.

"Um, uh," like the idiot he is, Taehyun blabbers. Beomgyu seems to notice his internal conflicts and his face falls.

"Sorry.. is it too soon? You must hate me," The older says and quickly stands up, almost as if he's embarrassed. Taehyun immediately reaches out and holds his wrist before Beomgyu could leave.

"No,no! I don't hate you— it's.. quite the opposite, really," Taehyun says shyly. Beomgyu looks down at him with his jaw dropped.

"You mean.. my plan worked?," the older says in amazement. Taehyun shrugs helplessly.

"I don't know.. how i truly feel for you but i do feel for you," Taehyun says and Beomgyu suddenly moves to stand right in front of him which causes his head to crane as he looks up to meet the older's eyes.

Beomgyu has a soft look in his eyes.

"I can try to help you with that..," the older whispers as he reaches up and takes Taehyun's face in his hands. The younger freezes at the warm touch against his cheeks. He watches with a racing heart as Beomgyu crouches low until their eyes are meeting on the same level.

"Does this feel good?," Beomgyu asks, breath hitting Taehyun on the face from their closed proximity. Taehyun nods, mouth dry. Beomgyu smiles before his eyes flicker down to Taehyun's lips. The younger immediately knows his intention.

"May i kiss you, Kang Taehyun..?," Beomgyu whispers. Taehyun gulps before he nods slowly. "Use your words, please," the older says sweetly. Taehyun meets Beomgyu's eyes.

"Yes, you may," Taehyun says breathlessly and Beomgyu immediately leans in to capture his lips with his own.

The kiss is an awakening. It's awkward as all first kiss should be but Taehyun feels right at home. Beomgyu's lips are soft against his with a taste like strawberry. Is it the boy's chapstick? Probably. But Taehyun has always liked strawberries. The simple touch of the lips causes his whole body to come alive. He feels as if he's in cloud nine and Oh God, maybe kissing Beomgyu is much more fun than studying.

His new favorite pass time.

They pull away and Beomgyu is smiling at him, expectant. "So..?," the boy asks, hopeful. Taehyun stares at him and slowly grins.

"Maybe if you kiss me again..," He whispers, reaching up to cup Beomgyu's cheeks. It's clear that his confidence startle the older boy since his ears are turning red.

"Uh—,"

Then, Taehyun pulls him back into a kiss.

"ARE YOU GUYS DATING NOW?,"

Huening Kai's voice echoes in the empty hallway as soon as both Taehyun and Beomgyu leave the infirmary. Beomgyu is supporting Taehyun by letting the younger lean against him. Both of them blush and fall into an awkward silence as they stare at their friends like deers in a headlight.

Hearing no answer from his pining friends, Huening Kai whoops into the air in celebration. "I told you my plan would work!," he yells in the face of Yeonjun and Soobin who both give him unimpressed looks. Yeonjun reaches up and flick Huening Kai's forehead which causes the youngest to wince in pain.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you, Taehyun wouldn't have gotten hurt," Yeonjun scolds. Huening Kai pouts. Taehyun raises an eyebrow when he sees the oldest of them all backing off when Soobin lays a hand on his back as if calming him down. He meets Beomgyu's eyes and sees his boyfriend? Crush?— well, labels can wait—looking back at him with the same look.

Soobin leads Yeonjun away before the older could scold Huening Kai more and the youngest turns to the new couple with a mischievous grin. "Both of them are next— mark my words," the boy says gleefully before speeding off to join the eldest.

Taehyun bursts out laughing and Beomgyu joins in.

Good luck with that, Huening Kai. He thinks before he stops laughing and Beomgyu is staring at him with a look of fondness that flusters him.

"What?," Taehyun coughs awkwardly. Beomgyu shrugs.

"Go on a date with me?," the older asks casually. Taehyun's heart leaps in his chest.

"Oh. Um, yeah," he replies awkwardly. It doesn't matter though— Beomgyu is smiling at him as if he'd said yes to his marriage proposal. Wait. MARRIAGE PROPOSAL? Taehyun looks away with a blush. Then shyly glances at Beomgyu's giddy smile.

Well, that can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twt! @/Miintaexty


End file.
